


Of Blood

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "character death" warning might not actaully apply cuz, Angst, Blood, M/M, Vampire AU, Violence, well it's a vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's bent over the human boy, inches away from his face. Inches away from his neck...</p>
<p>The smell of blood is so strong now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blood

Dark, grey, and wet. It’s late afternoon and pouring down with rain, puddles forming on the narrow cobblestone streets. Everyone in the small town has dashed inside, leaving those streets empty. The rain is heavy. It masks the smell of blood.

For most, anyways.

A small, dark shape darts through the air, turning sharply down a side street, wings flapping frantically. The coppery scent of human blood is clear to the creature, and the fact that he can smell it so strongly, and smell so much of it, is terrifying him.

He knows this blood. He's drank it before, always in moderation, never without permission. The smell and taste is usually comforting, as he drinks with his face pressed against his dear friend's neck, warm arms holding him close, ever welcoming, ever generous.

But he's not the one to spill it this time, and the thought fills him with dread.

The streets are getting narrower, and the smell is getting stronger. The bat swoops lower to the ground, his body twisting and stretching. Long spindly wings retract back into fingers and his whole body grows, and by the time he hits the cobblestone, Toris is running on two feet and breathing heavily.

"Feliks!" he screams as he sprints down the tiny road, red eyes darting around the small, abandoned houses lining the street. The rain pelts against him, but he barely feels cold, too focused on trying to find the source of the bloody smell. He feels surrounded by it; the flow of water from the rain must be spreading it out.

"Feliks, please, can you hear me?!"

Through the clatter of the rain, Toris hears a small, wounded noise from behind him. He spins around, sees a small, shabby, abandoned looking storage shed tucked into the back of a tiny alley, and sees the drops of red-tinted water dripping out from under the front door.

He's down the alley in a blink of an eye, inhuman speed and strength allowing him to tear aside the tin door with ease and spill light into the tiny shed. And even thought they can shred through metal, his hands are trembling as he sees the figure laying in a pool of blood, leaking from the massive gash in his stomach, soaked by rain water running through the holes in the roof, barely moving.

He wants to scream, but only a tiny, whimpering "No..." escapes his mouth as he shoves his way through to door and stumbles towards the prone figure, falling to his knees and reaching out, arms quivering.

"No, no, oh god, Feliks, no," he murmurs, unable to think as he lifts the limp body into his arms, rolling him over so he can lay on his lap. He feels the faintest of pulses under his fingers, catches the sound of tiny, shallow breaths as he bends over his friend, pushes his blood-matted hair out of his face, and cradles him close. With a low whimper, slivers of peridot appear as Feliks hazily opens his eyes, staring distantly up at Toris. His bruised lips quirks up into a smile.

"Hey, I told 'em you'd come," he said, words slurring.

Toris's heart breaks.

"I'm so sorry," he sobs, clinging to the human boy. "Oh god, Feliks, I didn't think they'd go after you, I'm so sorry..."

"What'd I tell you before," Feliks mumbled, sounding annoyed. "S'not your fault if other people're assholes..."

"Feliks..." He breaks off into a sob. He should have known. He should have known that just because Feliks was human, that didn't mean he was safe from harm from his own kind. He should have known that humans were more than capable of hurting their own if it meant chasing out vampires.

"I-I've got to get you help," Toris hiccuped, shifting his grip on the boy's body in preparation to carry him. "There's a hospital in the next city over, just hold on-"

Feliks suddenly lets out a loud, shuddering gasp, and Toris feels his heartbeat skip and jolt under his palms. He freezes, terrified to move anymore, slowly panicking as Feliks's pulse begins to slow to a crawl.

"Don't think I'm gonna make it that far," the boy mumbles, tilting his head against Toris's chest limply. "Mnn... glad I could see you again, though..."

His eyes shut again.

"Feliks, please, you have to stay awake!" Toris begs, bringing one hand to his cheek and trying desperately to make the human boy look at him. "I'll get you help, I promise, just stay with me a little longer, please!"

Feliks coughs, sounding like he's choking on his own voice. He curls weakly into Toris's arms, barely moving, but somehow finding the strength to lift a trembling hand and grip the vampire's sleeve like a tiny child.

"Toris, please," he whimpers, voice quivering. "I don't wanna die..."

Clinging to his friend in the gloom of the tiny shed, Toris feels like the bottom has dropped out of his stomach.

"Feliks, I..."

"Please..."

He's bent over the human boy, inches away from his face. Inches away from his neck. He can feel the life draining out of him, spilling onto the cold, concrete floor. Just barely still thrumming in the veins just beneath his lips.

The smell of blood is so strong now.

"Feliks..."

Gently as he can, Toris tips the boy's head back, opens his mouth wide, and dives onto his pale, slender neck. Quick and clean, he pierces the skin and seals his mouth around the two pinpricks, and begins to drink.

He's drank this blood before, dozens of times, but this time, he keeps drinking, taking long, deep gulps and sucking it down faster than it can spill from the boy's wounded stomach.

He hates how much he enjoys it.

Before long, he's drank the last drop that he can, and he pulls away, dislodging his fangs and breathing heavily. His belly is fuller than it has been in a long time, it's so unused to the feeling that it aches, but he ignores it. He remains kneeling on the cold floor, cradling Feliks's body, and leans his forehead against the boy's cheek. There's no pulse under his skin, no warmth to his flesh.

Feliks's fingers twitch.

His eyes flutter open, glistening red in the dim light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of ties into a drawing I did a while ago (tho I did change Liet's eye color for this):
> 
> http://artofthero.tumblr.com/post/92931832743/here-have-a-lietpol-vampire-au-and-a-bonus
> 
> Might play around with this idea a bit more, probably won't be as angsty the next time I write for it.


End file.
